The Dere Queens
by AngelNyanCat
Summary: What the story is about is in the title. This story contains the Yandere, the Kuudere, the Tsundere and the Dandere. First Fanfic! Warning: Rating may change to M because of violence from the Yandere. (In the end it didn't change XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic, this mainly is about the dere queens. Which of the deres are they?Well you guess. Anyways please enjoy!  
Disclaimer:**I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime! :)

* * *

 ***At home***

Fine's POV:

 ***Ringgg Ringgg***

Uhhh...stupid alarm clock. I guess it's time for school. At least it's not staying at home. If it was staying at home Rein will drag me to go shopping with her. Well, time for school. I hope it's peaceful at school. It's better than getting a headache.

* **T** **imeskip to schooltime*  
**

I'm finally at school. I going to read a book for a while. Great, Shade is looking at me with that stupid look on his face... he's weird. Well, I'm just going to read a book until the schoolbell rings.

 **Rein's POV:  
**

Shh...I think I see Bri-I mean Senpai. He's so cute! Wait, is that a girl with him? I think her name is Rai Baru. ( _Raibaru means Rival)_ Nobody likes Senpai more than I do! Rai-san will pay! Let me think of a plan to kill her. *smirk* Don't worry Rai-san, it'll be as slow and painful as you wished. You deserved it. I'll look for the incinerator. Until then, the plan will be ready.

 **Altezza's POV:**

* **Lunchtime*  
**

I'm waiting for Auler to come out. That was when I saw Rein, with a smirk on her face. So I walked up to her and asked: "Hey Rein, why do you have a smirk on your face? " She had a shocked expression on her face and said: "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." She was really suspicious so I told her: "Don't worry, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." She then replied: "It's about your brother." "So" I said " Is it because you saw a girl with onii-san and your going to kill the girl?" She nodded her head. "Don't worry, you can leave now." I told her and she left. Just then, Auler came out. "Why did you come out so late you got me worried!" I screamed at him. I was red in the face and said "It's not like I like you or something... Baka!" "If you like me, just admit it." Auler replied with a smile on his face. I slapped him. "Hey, what was that for!?" He asked/shouted. "Nothing," I said "It's just time for class." He got all upset and said: "Com'n, I havn't even ate my lunch yet." "Well," I replied "That was because you were too slow!" "Fine,"He replied and off we went to class.

 **Normal POV:**

Fine, Rein, Altezza and Milky went to their seperate classes. Fine, Rein and Altezza are in class 1-1. Shade, Bright and Auler are in class 1-4. Milky and Narlo are in class 2-1. After class, they went to their seperate clubs. Fine went to the reading club. Rein just went stalking Bright because she doesn't have a club. Altezza went to the jewelry club. Milky and Narlo went to cooking class. Shade went to the gardening club. Bright went training and Auler went to the science club.

 ***Half an hour later*  
**

Fine, Rein, Altezza and Milky met up with each other on their way to their classes. They started chatting about school and all sorts of random topics. Rein and Altezza did most of the talking while Fine and Milky remained silent, talking once in a while. They went on like this for a few minutes and went to their seperate classes.

 **Milky POV:**

I just left my class and I stared at Narlo. I had a crush on him ever since I saw him. He's always so confident, I always hoped to be like him, to be confident like him. I turned around, and left. There's no use to stare at him, he probably wouldn't notice me anyways. I going to look for Fine, she's my best friend. I can always talk to her about anything. Rein's nice too, but somehow when I am near her it always doesn't seem right. She has this really creepy aura that always scares me. Oh well, it's probably nothing. She's Fine's twin sister!

 **Meanwhile~**

 **Normal POV:**

Rein was covered in blood. Rai Baru's corpse behind her.

 **Rein's POV:**

Oh, you saw me kill Rai Baru didn't you. You better not tell anyone. Or else... **y** **ou** will become my next victim. *Laughs creepily*

* * *

 **That's all for now! Please review about which dere you think they are! Whoever posts the right answer first will be mentioned in the next chapter. Please tell me about any grammer mistakes. Oh, and sorry for changing POVs so much. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my first chapter. Thanks to PureWishes02 and MyDarkAngel030 for helping me improve by reviewing. The following winners are: (Yes winners because I changed my mind)**

 **1\. Fine Shade**  
 **2\. MyDarkAngel030  
** **3\. FullMetalAlchemistCross**

 **The dere queens were:**

 **Fine- Kuudere**  
 **Rein- Yandere**  
 **Altezza- Tsundere**  
 **Milky- Dandere**

 **I can't believe only 3 people guessed correctly! I thought I made it really obvious and it was just a matter that you reviewed or not. Oh well, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Rein was cleaning up all the blood and burning Rai Baru's body. She wiped the blood off the knife and looked for her schoolbag. She took a clean uniform out of her schoolbag. She changed out of the bloody uniform and put on the clean uniform. She burned the bloody uniform, put the knife in her bag and left the room.

 **Bright's POV:**

I wonder where Rai Baru is? She told me to meet her on the rooftop. Weird, Rai-san never lets anyone wait for her. Maybe she just got sick. I'll look around the school.

 ***A few minutes later***

Weird, I have looked though the whole school except for one room but I cannot find her. I'll go into the only room I haven't gone in. Hmm, where could she be? I took deep breaths and opened the door.

* **Creak creak***

What is this place? Is this the school's incinerator room? Where they burn things? I thought this room was locked up because of 'the incident'. There's no way that Rai-san is in here. There's no place to hide to here! But, what if she is here. Wait, what, why is the incinerator on? Someone have been in here? Why would they use the incinerator? That is really weird. (I have a feeling that I made Bright a detective or something |||-_-)

 **Shade's POV:**

I am wandering around the school. I saw the door of the incinerator room left open. I walked inside. I saw Bright, staring at the incinerator. Bright can be an idiot sometimes. It's hard being his friend you know. Don't even know why a lot girls fall for him.

"Hey Bright , why ae you staring at the incinerator?" I asked him

"I thought his place wa-"

I cut him off. "I know what you are wondering why this place is still open ever since 'the incident'. Honestly I don't even know myself. Just a crazy thing that the principal decided to do.

"Ok." Bright replied.

"Bright you better leave this place with me. You don't want anyone catch us in here." I said.

"I guess you're right, let's leave."

We left the incinerator room and closed the door.

 ***Meanwhile at the other side of the school***

 **Normal POV:**

Auler and Narlo were chatting with eachother.

"Altezza hit me today, it still hurts." Auler told Narlo.

Narlo laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Auler said, and hit Narlo in the arm lightly.

"Auler answer me, do you like Altezza?" Narlo asked.

"Eh, why are you asking that?" Auler said as his face was turning red.

"Auler, just answer me." Narlo said, half serious.

"Fine, the answer is yes. You?" Auler said

"I'm not telling you."Narlo replied.

"Come on, I told you. Is it Milky?" said Auler

"Yes..." Narlo replied.

"Are you going to confess?" Auler asked.

"Yes, probably next week. You?" Narlo said.

"Yeah I guess, but I will say I would confess to her after two weeks." Auler replied

"Your lucky, Bright probably wouldn't mind you being with Altezza. In fact, he would be happy for Altezza and for himself." Narlo said.

"Yeah, if Shade knew he would become 'Mr. Overprotective.' You know that don't you?" Auler used his finger to show the quotation marks.

Shade and Bright came over.

"What are you guys talking about?' Shade asked.

"About who our crushes are.' Narlo replied.

"Ok, I probably know who Auler's crush is, which is my sister, but who is your crush Narlo?" Bright said.

"I think I know the answer to **that**." Shade said.

"Who is it?" Bright asked.

"Come on Bright you know that."Shade replied.

"Oh yeah I do" Bright said.

"Who is you crush Bright?" Auler asked.

"Oh it's Rein." Bright replied with a little smile.

Rein heard that, but she remained silent because she didn't want anyone to discover that she was stalking Bright. Inside Rein was bursting to tell Bright that she liked him too, but she controlled herself.

"Oh." said Auler. "Who is your crush Shade?"

"I'm not telling you."replied Shade.

"Please." pleaded Auler.

"It's...

* * *

 **That all for now! Happy New Year! Please review about what you think 'the incident' is. The first three that guesses right will be mentioned in the next chapter! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. This is another chapter of The dere queens. Oh, and last time's competition... nobody won! I'm not going to mention what 'the incident' was. I want the reader to figure out the timeline themselves. No it's not Rein. They graduated in the school** **in the story in 2015, because that was when I published the story. The** **incident** **happened around the 90's. The incident is not real, I used my imagination. Well, enough talking I need to write the story!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Please." pleaded Auler.

"It's Fi-"

 ***Ring Ring***

"Well, there's the bell. I'll be going now. Shade said and ran away as fast as the wind.

"Wha.. Shade come back!" Auler shouted.

"Auler, let's go to our classrooms." said Bright.

"Fine..." Auler grumbled.

Bright, Auler and Narlo went to their classrooms. (Ok this is the last class, they're going to have break and then go home.)

Auler fell asleep in class and got detention.(Wow, very random). Altezza got very angry with Auler when she that Auler fell asleep during class time.

 ***After class***

"Urgh, I can't belive you slept in class!" Altezza shouted.

"Not my fault." Auler replied.

"Yes it is"

"Whatever."

"What are you two talking about?" Narlo said as he walked towards Auler and Altezza.

"Me sleeping in class and getting detention." Auler replied.

"Oh." Narlo said.

"Yeah whatever I'm going to detention." Auler said.

"Bye, me and Altezza are going to te lunch room." Narlo replied.

Auler went to detention and Narlo and Altezza went to the lunch room.

* **In the lunch room** *

Shade and Bright were eating and drinking in the lunch room. Shade was drinking juice and Bright was eating an apple. Bright stopped eating and asked:

"Umm, Shade you haven't told who your crush is.

When hearing this, Shade nearly spat his drink out.

"Listen Bright, I just don't want to tell anyone who my crush is. Not even you." Shade replied and continued drinking. (Shade, if any charater read the reviews who your crush is wouldn't be a secret anymore).

" Oh ok." Bright replied.

Bright continued eating his lunch and thought about where Rai Baru might be.

 ***After Lunch***

Fine, Rein, Altezza and Milky met up with each other and started chatting about school. Altezza told them that Auler got detention and how Auler got detention. The other girls all shook their heads and left school.

* * *

 **Ok, that all for this chapter! Poor Auler, not his fault for sleeping in class. Oh well. Now, I will give all the readers a riddle. What room can you not walk into? Please review to tell me the answer. If you are reading this on the 8th of Feburary, Happy Chinese New Year for the Chinese readers! Why did I say that? After reading every single story I found out that there were some Chinese writers. I looked up what date Chinese New Year was and decided to say that in this chapter! I'm sorry that this chapter is very short. Please tell me about any grammer mistakes and please review. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone this is the next chapter of The dere queens. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I was going to tell you something but... I decided I will tell you at the end of this chapter. Oh and after reading that line DO NOT scroll to the end of the chapter. About that riddle on the previous chapter I am going to add something to it but of course I'm telling you that at the end of the chapter. Again DO NOT scroll to the end of the chapter. I forgot this for 2 chapters so...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime.

* * *

 **Rein's POV:  
**

"Another day, another rival to kill" I said to myself while getting up.

"What are you saying Rein?" Fine asked.

I froze. I totally did not expect her to say anything about what I just said. To be honest, I didn't even notice her.

"Rein what were you talking about?" Fine asked me again.

"Umm... nothing," I said

"Rein, you are lying, you think that your sister doen't know that you are a yandere." Fine replied.

"Well, I won't call myself a 'yandere" I said.

"Whatever, I'm going to get ready for school." Fine answered.

Fine left the room and I got ready for school.

 ***At school*  
**

 **Fine's POV:  
**

That was weird with Rein, I thought she would actually tell me about it. Weird, she would usually tell me about most things. Maybe she just desn't want to tell. Oh great, again? Shade is giving me that stupid look again. He stopped, guess he knew I was watching. He better stop because... I don't know, because he's being weird! I going to find Milky and talk with her.

 ***A few minutes later***

I found Milky somewhere near our lockers. She was staring at something, or maybe someone, who knows?

"Hey Milky, what are you doing?" I asked

She jumped and said, "N-nothing," That's not going to fool me. There must be something up.

"Milky, what were you staring at?" I asked again.

"Nothing." she replied. I guess I shouldn't keep on asking.

"Fine, we should go to class." Milky said suddenly.

"How long until class, Milky?" I asked.

"We have 5 minutes until class, so we should get going." Milky replied.

Milky and I rushed to class.

 ***In Fine's class***

 **Normal POV:**

"Attention class!" the teacher called. **(The teacher is a female)**

The whole class became quite.

"We are going to have an exam." the teacher continued.

Everyone in the class became shocked, nobody told them that there was a test.

The teacher laughed a little after seeing the shocked on the student's faces, then she continued talking. "The whole school is having a exam today! Of course, the difficulty levels are different for different classes."

Fine calmed down, she studies everyday, plus she is the smartest in the school, while the second was Shade and the third was Rein. Fine looked at Rein, she looks calm as well.

"Guess Rein and I are ready for this exam." she said to herself.

"Well, the exam is going to begin!" the teacher annouced.

The teacher handed out the sheets for the exam. The whole class started the test.

 ***Ten minutes later*  
**

The students finished their tests and the teacher collected up the tests.

"Good job students!" The teacher said. "Your grades will by displayed on the billboard after lunch."

 ***Ring ring***

"Well students, it's lunchtime now! the teacher said. "Oh I almost forgot, each class, there will be two students that will get Easter eggs. The two students that will get the Easter eggs is also the two students that has the best grades! The Easter eggs will be handed out in the classes."

The students went to eat lunch.

 ***After lunch***

The students went to the billboard. The students with the best grades were:

Class 1-1: Fine and Rein  
Class 1-2: Mirlo and Tio  
Class 1-3: Sophie and Lione  
Class 1-4: Shade and Bright  
Class 2-1: Milky and Narlo

Fine, Rein, Mirlo, Tio, Sophie, Lione, Shade, Bright, Milky and Narlo got their Easter eggs. The school closed early so the students went home.

* * *

 **This is the end for this chapter! Anything beneath this is nonsense! Ha ha there was nothing here! You got trolled!**

* * *

 **Ha.**

 **Ha.**

 **Ha.**

 **Ha.**

 **Ha.**

 **Ha.**

 **Ha.**

 **Just.**

 **Kidding.**

* * *

 **I lied. There was something I had to say. From now on, I will give everyone a riddle. Whoever gets the riddle right, will be mentioned in this story. Also, there is other things to it.**

 **The first person that gets the riddle right, will be mentioned in the next chapter, notified when the next update might come and, they can ask 1 question about the story.**

 **The second and third person that gets the riddle right, will be mentioned in the next chapter, and they can choose to be notified when the next update might come or they can ask 1 question about the story.**

 **The riddle is: Your mother and your father had a baby, he/she is not your elder brother/sister or your younger brother/sister. Who is he/she?**

 **That's it for this chapter! Please correct me if there is any mistakes in this chapter. Please review! Bye!**

 **T |\\_ _ /| N  
H| ! _l_ ! |K  
A \\_UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy, the cat took me half an hour to come up. If your wondering what its saying it says THANKS)**


	5. Chapter 5: Narlo's Confession

**Hi everyone this is the next chapter of The dere queens. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.**

 **The winners are:  
1st. TheSilverShiniGami  
2nd. (Guest) Claudette.  
3rd. Chiyo Miyuki  
** **4th. Marianneanimelover**

 **I forgot to mention, that if you are 4th or 5th place you can ask a question!**

 **Winner from Chapter 3:**

 **Luminablue2**

 **Chiyo Miyuki asked a question, it will be part of this chapter. Also, Claudette you should get an account, anyways, Claudette you can choose to ask a question or get notified whenever the next chapter is going to be. (The update choice is after you get an account of course.)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

 ***Ring Ring***

Fine and Rein woke up. Rein yawned.

"Rein, are you still going to kill people even though you know that Bright likes you?" Fine asked.

"Yes" Rein replied.

"Why" Fine asked.

Rein didn't reply back. Fine and Rein got ready for school and started walking to school.

 ***Meanwhile in Auler and Sophie's house***

Sophie was ready for school, but Auler was still asleep. It was almost time for school. Sophie woke Auler up. Auler was very annoyed with Sophie, but when he saw the time, he rushed to get ready. Sophie went to school, before she walked to school she told Auler that Altezza was waiting for him. Auler was late for school.

 ***At school***

 **Altezza's POV:**

Where is Auler!? I thought he would be quicker than this! It's twenty minutes until class start!

"Hey Altezza." said a voice behind me.

I turned around, it was Sophie.

"Yes, Sophie?" I replied.

"My brother won't be here in a while." she said. "He woke up late today."

"Ok" I replied.

Why am I not surprised, this isn't the first time he's like this. Ugh, I can't believe I like him.

 ***Ten minutes later***

Auler is finally here, he is sure slow. Auler walked up to me. I was so irratated that I screamed at him. He doesn't seem to mind walked to class together.

 ***In class***

 **Milky's POV:**

I'm still thinking of the Easter eggs, I like chocolate way too much. This is not good, I need to stop staring at Narlo who is sitting next to me and thinking about chocolate so I can concentrate on my work not anything else. This is hard.

 ***After class***

Phew, class is finally over. I need to find the others. I started walking down the hall, I bumped into someone, Narlo. I can feel my face heating up as I ran away. Narlo is chasing after me, no way I'm letting him catch me.

 ***In the lunchroom***

 **Fine's POV:**

Where is Rein and Milky? Altezza and I are the only ones here. Rein's probably... nevermind. I don't know about Milky. I hope she is okay. Let's hope one of them turns up.

 ***Five minutes later***

Rein is finally here, but she's acting a little strange. I'll need to talk to her. Milky still hasn't arrived. I wonder why.

"Rein," I said. "I need to talk to you. Altezza, we will be back in a few minutes."

"Rein and I went to a place where we could be alone. She is still acting a little strange.

"Rein," I asked. "Did you-"

"Yes," Rein cut me off.

"Did you get rid of all the evidence?" I asked again.

"Yes" She replied.

"You are acting a little strange. You need to make sure you stop acting strange once we get back" I told her.

"Ok," she replied.

I hope she does.

 **Milky's POV:**

Why is Narlo still chasing after me? He should give up by now. I kept on running.

Oh no.

A dead end.

This is bad.

"Milky." Narlo said.

I turned around.

"I told Auler that it would be next week, but..." he said. "I like you, Milky. I really do."

Suddenly I felt something soft on my lips. I looked at Narlo, he backed away and asked: "Where you... ok with that?"

"Yeah." I replied. "The truth is... I like you too."

I turned around, my cheeks were burning. Suddenly I felt someone hug me from behind. It was Narlo.

"Milky." he said.

"Y-yes Narlo?" I replied.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked, hugging tighter

"S-sure." I stuttered.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. " I will be your girlfriend."

"I'm so happy...

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Please correct me if there is any mistakes in this chapter. The riddle for this chapter is:**

 **There is an animal that is the same size as a cat but looks like a tiger. What is this animal?**

 **Good luck on the riddle and please review! Bye! (P.S the riddle has the same rules as last chapter.)**

 **I bet you none you knew that I changed this chapter. I'm just going to leave now.**

 **Please don't kill me for updating this chapter and not the story.**

 **T |\\_ _ /| N  
H| ! _l_ ! |K  
A \\_UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	6. Chapter 6: Auler x Altezza

**Hi everyone this is the next chapter of The dere queens. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.  
The winners are:  
1st. Chiyo Miyuki  
2nd. (Guest) Aquamarine**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Fine, Rein and Altezza were waiting for Milky. Finally, they gave up. Fine left earlier then the others in hopes of finding Milky. It would be class time soon.

 ***A few minutes before class***

 **Fine's POV:**

I was walking to class before I walked in front of the incinerator room. I should go inside and look for what Rein's doing for the past few days. I will miss class but I'll just tell the secretary that I need to go home. She'll believe me anyways because I don't leave school unless I have something very important to do.

I walked down the hall and I saw Milky walking to class, holding hands with Narlo. Looks like someone finally confessed. I reached the secretary's office. I told her I needed to leave school early and I asked her to tell my teacher that I am leaving early. She agreed to everything I asked and off I went to the incinerator room.

 **Meanwhile in class Rein's class (Altezza's as well)**

 **Normal POV:**

Rein and Altezza were bored, they were both wondering why Fine wasn't in the classroom and the teacher was gone. Suddenly the teacher came back and announced:

"Fine has left school early because of something important, so she won't be in school for the rest of the day."

Rein didn't believe it, but Altezza and the rest of the class seemed to believe it. Rein knew that Fine must be up to something.

 ***After class***

Rein and Altezza went their lockers. They also met Auler, Bright, Shade and Narlo on the way. Altezza crept away to do something. Rein decided to stalk Bright.

 **Auler's POV:**

I went to my locker and I saw a note inside. It said:

 _Meet me in the park after school.  
~ Altezza_

Huh. So she is finally going to admit she likes me. Well I expected that, after seeing her near my locker. Well, I will go and meet her.

 ***After school in the park***

 **Normal POV:**

Altezza was standing near the fountain. She was waiting for Auler. There wasn't anyone in the park except her. She waited for Auler. Suddenly she heard footsteps. It was Auler.

"Auler I-" Altezza blurted out.

Auler put a finger on her lips. "I know." he said.

"Wait, you do!?" Altezza blurted out again.

"Yes" Auler replied calmly.

"But you're still a baka." Altezza said.

"Yes, and your still a tsundere and you're **my** tsundere." Auler replied.

"That's true." Altezza replied.

With that, Altezza and Auler hugged each other.

 ***Meanwhile***

 **Fine's POV:**

I am in the incinerator room, looking for things Rein might have left behind until I saw something...

Blood

I looked around, there wasn't blood anywhere else. Then I saw something.

There was something carved in a square in the wall beside the incinerator. There was a tiny handle on it as well.

I opened it.

There was a diary inside...

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Please correct me if there is any mistakes in this chapter. Any idea who's diary it is? Who guesses it first will be mention in the next chapter, and be notified whenever the next chapter is here! Same rules as the riddle competition!**

 **Good luck** **and please review! (Hint: The diary belongs to a female in Fushigiboshi no Futagohime.)**

 **To RuthSaber (Guest): The Fade/Shine moment will be in the last chapter of the story. Which will be here very soon.**

 **T |\\_ _ /| N  
H| ! _l_ ! |K  
A \\_UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone this is the next chapter of The dere queens. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. The owner of the diary will be mentioned in this chapter. (Somewhere near the beginning.) Also, there will be about 1-2 chapters left to publish, so this story will be completed soon. :)  
**

 **The winner is:**

 **MiracleShine!**

 **Congratulations MiracleShine! You can now ask a question and I will notify you when a chapter of this story is published.**

 **Also, I'm going on holidays on the 3rd of July so there will be no updates from the 3rd of July to the 24th of August.**

* * *

 **Fine's POV:**

I am in the incinerator room, looking for things Rein might have left behind until I saw something...

Blood

I looked around, there wasn't blood anywhere else. Then I saw something.

There was something carved in a square in the wall beside the incinerator. There was a tiny handle on it as well.

I opened it.

There was a diary inside.

My mother's diary.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't believe my mother, Elsa, was a **yandere**. Rein must have got her personality from mother, but if Rein was a yandere why am **I** not a yandere? I don't get this. I need to leave before any teacher sees me.

 ***After a while*  
**

I arrived home just in time for dinner. I kept on staring at my mother, she even asked me what was wrong, I didn't reply, I think she's worried about me. I didn't have much appetite so I didn't eat much. I could see my mother is getting more worried by every second.

After dinner I went to my room, which is also Rein's room. I changed into my pyjamas and lied down on my bed. It wasn't long before I drifted into sleep...

 ***The next day***

"Fine, Fine wake up!"

I opened my eyes. Rein was shaking me. She looked excited.

"What do you want?" I said, not wanting to get up.

"Fine," Rein said, excited. " Do you not know what day it is!?"

"What day?" I asked, still tired.

"It's Saturday!" she exclaimed.

"So what?" I replied.

"We're going shopping!"

"Nooo!" I shouted, suddenly awake. "You know I hate shopping!"

"But I promised Shade that you'd be there!"

"Why would he want me to be there?" I asked Rein.

"I didn't ask," Rein replied. " He only told me to bring you there."

"And why are you going shopping anyways?" I asked.

"Because Bright-sama is going to be there!"She said. And in case your wondering why I'm dragging you to go shopping with me is because Shade will tell me who Bright-sama likes if your there!"

"Well, good luck," I said "I not going shopping."

" **YES. YOU. WILL**." said Rein, who was using a scary tone.

 ***At the mall*  
**

We arrived at the mall, Rein is acting all happy while I'm not. She literally forced me to come. I'm so annoyed with her. Shade and Bright came up to us. Seriously, what is wrong with Rein, she already knows Bright likes her and she's still wondering who Bright likes.

My dear sister, sometimes, your just clueless.

"So, Bright, I need to talk to Rein alone," Shade said. "If that is fine with you."

"Yeah," Bright said. "That's fine."

When Shade and Rein left I felt that my heart was breaking because of Shade leaving with Rein. What is wrong with me?

"Fine," Bright said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You know, Shade likes you," Bright said.

"I don't think so." I said with a laugh. "I think he likes Rein."

"No way," said Bright.

"Well," I said to Bright. "I 'll go look for Rein and Shade."

Then I left to find Rein and Shade. After walking for a while, I heard voices. Voices of Rein and Shade

"So Shade, who does Bright like?" my sister asked.

"The girl he likes, Rein, is you" Shade replied.

Then he walked away from Rein.

For the rest of the day, all we did was shopping. On Sunday, all Rein did was go to the mall.

 ***On Monday***

I woke up early and got ready for school. Rein was slightly slower than me but we both got to school on time. Before class started I went to my locker to get some books for class but than I saw something.

It was a love letter, but it wasn't signed, Rein got one too. None of the love letters was signed. I wonder who would give me a love letter?

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Please correct me if there is any mistakes in this chapter. Any idea who gave Fine the love letter? It's too obvious. Seriously. (-_-|||)**

 **T |\\_ _ /| N  
H| ! _l_ ! |K  
A \\_UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone** **this is the next chapter of The dere queens. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. The people who wrote the love letter will be mentioned in this chapter.**

 **The winners are:**

 **1\. Sabertooth (Guest)**

 **2\. Miyuki Chiyo (Why did you change your name you made me retype it. T_T)**

 **3\. MiracleShine**

* * *

 **Rein's POV:**

Fine and I both got love letters, but we don't know who wrote it, but on the letter it has a time and a place. Fine's time and place is: After school, (Same as Rein's) In the school garden. My one is: After school, At the park. I guess this means we have to meet them at that time. (Duh, of course!) Fine didn't seem to happy to get a love letter, but I know she hopes that he wrote the letter. I'm not going to tell you who it is.

 ***Ring Ring***

Oh there's the bell, I need to go to class now.

 ***After class***

I finally got out of class, the subject we're learning today is so hard! I better ask Fine about all this stuff since she is like a Miss Know-It-All. Now, where is she... oh! There she is! She's with Milky, I wonder what they are talking about... hmm. Never mind, I need to ask her about the subject first.

I started to walk towards them, Milky noticed me and she walked away from Fine. Fine turned around and I asked her about the subject. She explained the subject to me. Suddenly, I wanted to ask her about the love letters.

"Fine, who do you think gave us the love letters?"

"I don't know." Fine replied.

"So," I said. "We'll have to wait and see I guess."

"Yeah." Fine said. "Wait and see."

"Agreed," I said as I turned and walked away.

 **Fine's POV:**

That was weird. It's not like Rein to ask that sort of question. I wonder what has gotten into her... how strange... Meh, it's probably nothing, any girl will wonder about a love letter that's not signed. Why would anyone not sign their love letter anyways. It's just stupid. Ugh, that's just annoying. Oh well, class starts in 2 minutes. I need to hurry up.

 ***After a while***

This is easy. Why do I even spend my time in this class. Just a few more minutes and class will end. Yes! Unfortunately, I still have one more class after this... Why... Oh well, time flies, time flies.

 ***After class***

I'm finally out of that class. Phew, I'm finally free. One more class before school ends and then I can meet the person who wrote the love letter. I took out the love letter again. Wait, I see very small writing at the bottom-right corner, I can't really make it out. It says... Shade? No way...

 **Rein's POV:**

Only one more class left before I will meet the person who wrote the love letter. I see Fine staring at her love letter.

"Fine," I said. " What are you staring at?"

"Rein," she said. " Look at the bottom-right corner on the back of the love letter."

I took out the love letter and did what Fine told me to do. I see very small writing. It says... Bright? Bright-sama!?

"Rein, what does it say on your love letter?" Fine asked.

"Bbri-" I stuttered. I couldn't say anything, my dream is coming true! But why do I feel a little... down, lost? I can't describe this emotion I'm feeling. I know that Fine is feeling the same, we're twins after all.

"Bright, right?" Fine said.

"Y-yes." I replied.

"I know how you feel," Fine said. " I feel the same too."

"Should we talk about this after this class" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied. " We'll need to talk about this."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Please correct me if there is any mistakes in this chapter. Can you guess what emotion they were feeling? I was listening to 'Faded' and 'Sing me to Sleep' while typing this. XD Those two are a few of my favourite songs. There will probably be two more chapters after this. Anyways please review! Happy Halloween!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
H| ! _l_ ! |K  
A \\_UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	9. Ending

**Hi everyone** **this is the next chapter of The dere queens. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.**

 **The winners are:**

 **1\. Sabertooth (Guest)**

 **2\. Miyuki Chiyo**

 **3\. None! :(**

 **Of course, I haven't said it last chapter. Same things apply. If you're 1st place then you can ask a question because Sabertooth you're a guest. Miyuki Chiyo... well all you can do is ask a question because you already got first place before. There's no 3rd place so... yeah. The answer was that they felt a lot of mixed emotions a few are in the reviews go and read them, and one of the emotions nobody said but then I don't know the name for it. You know when you've been going after something for so long and then you just suddenly get it? (This emotion was only felt by Rein) You feel suddenly that you don't have a target anymore and then you feel a bit empty. I don't know if ye understand but it doesn't matter. Congratulations to all people who have won!**

* * *

 **Rein's POV:**

"So..." I began. "What should we do?"

"I feel like one of us should go to the place first an then come back and tell the other person what it's like so we know they're not lying to us, since these two people are best friends." Fine said.

"Ok." I replied. "Who will go first."

"Rein, you go first." Fine decided.

"Ok." I replied. "Why aren't you going first."

"Don't ask." Fine said.

"Fine..." I replied and started walking to the park.

 ***After a few minutes***

I had just arrived at the park and the only person there was my Senpai, Bright. He was standing in the middle of the park. He didn't notice me at first, but when he did he smiled at me. I felt my cheeks heating up. He started walking towards me and I was, instinctively, backing away. In the end, I bumped into a bench and ended up trapped. Well, that was just great. Smartest move ever, Rein.

Well now here I am, sitting on the bench with Bright right in front of me. Well, he isn't really in front of me, it's more like pinning me on the bench. And then I heard him whisper something in my ear. I blushed really hard after that. (You people can just guess what Bright said, it's to test your imagination) Then I told him something and left.

 ***After a few minutes***

I arrived to the place were Fine was. Fine was drinking a cup of tea.

"Well," she said. "How did it go?"

"Unexpectedly well." I replied, blushing again.

"Well," Fine said. "Then I'll be going now. Bye, Rein."

"Bye." I replied.

 ***At the school garden***

 **Normal POV:**

Fine was walking around the school garden, looking for Shade. She stopped. Shade was standing in a few meters away, with his back towards Fine. Then, Shade turned around.

"Rein? I thought-"

Fine didn't hear the rest of the sentence. She was frozen. Did Shade like Rein after all? She wanted to turn around and run, but found herself unable to move. Finally, gaining control of her body, she turned. Then, she felt herself being dragged into a warm embrace. She looked up. It was Shade! Shade was hugging her!

"Shade? I thought you liked-"

"There was only one twin that I had ever loved."

 _"And that is you."_

* * *

 **Well that's it. This fanfic is finished. Completed. Thanks for all the support on this fanfic. This chapter is really short so...**

 **Christmas Special!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

It was Christmas and everyone in the school were getting ready for Christmas. Some people were putting up Christmas decorations and other people were setting up the Christmas tree. Fine, Rein, Altezza and Milky had mistletoes, but all of them thought that only they had mistletoes. So all of you should know what happened in the end.

All of them had to kiss their boyfriends.

* * *

 **Well 'The dere queens' has ended. Happy Christmas to you all!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
H| ! _l_ ! |K  
A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	10. Note (Plus something else)

**I want to say this, I know that I had ended this story, but I just want to make this clear since someone has asked me this before.**

 **I know it's weird, suddenly making a note on a story that has been finished almost a half a year ago, but I will still say this.**

 **(The Dere Queens was finished on 25/12/2016)**

 **The reason I finished this story so soon was because I couldn't think about how the story could go on anymore. I didn't have much ideas and I didn't want to delete this story, since it was my first. I had to try and think of a way to get the story finished, and give an ending that could satisfy the readers.**

 **So that was the reason why I ended this story so soon with only 9 chapters. (Now 10 because of this note)**

 **Thank you if you are reading this. And I would like to tell you one thing since you spent time reading this.**

* * *

Watching the sunset, the four girls put their head on their lovers' shoulder.

The time when the night takes over will come soon, and the eight of them just wants to enjoy this moment, the moment before the world is covered by darkness.

Before the sun has completely left, the four boys suddenly got up, along with their lovers.

Suddenly all the boys knelt down on one knee. Before the girls could react, a small box with a ring was already shown in the boys' hands.

The girls nodded, accepting the proposal, crying tears of joy.

The boys carefully put the ring on their lovers' finger, then jumping up and hugging their lovers' tightly.

The sunset will be there to witness their love.

* * *

 **Once again, I want to thank all the support on this story. I found out that people had been viewing this story even though it was already finished. Thank you for all the support shown for this story.**

 **Special thanks to all these people who have reviewed before. I will put your name that you have now and the name that you had when you reviewed. Yes I still remember them. I will never forget the ones that have shown support or helped out with this story. The list is from the first person to the last person that has reviewed. Ignore the spaces between the dots that are in the name.**

 **1\. PureWishes02 (auri . ii)  
2\. Fine Shade  
3\. mayuchi-san  
4\. ****CandySHINE** **(** **MiracleShine** **)  
** **5\. CrossKeys DarkHime  
** **6\. MyDarkAngel030  
** **7\. Guest (That never left a name)  
** **8\. Tsukitaiyoo  
** **9\. Marianneanimelover (LittleLunarFirefly)  
10\. Kurosaki Miyu  
11\. tinker3bellz1  
12\. shine4ever  
13\. PositiveXNegative  
14\. TheSliverShinigami (Aethea)  
15\. Claudette  
16\. Chiyo Miyuki (Miyuki Chiyo)  
17\. Luminablue2  
18\. RuthSaber  
19\. ****Aquamarine  
20\. Sabertooth  
21\. cherrione  
22\. ****KingMaverick**

 **Thank you all for the support!**

 **~Angel**


End file.
